


[Podfic] Wayward Children

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 04, TheDeckerstarNetwork, or well whatever it is lucifer has going on y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: It’s been two hundred and thirty-one days since Lucifer said, “It’s you, Chloe; it always has been” and left.She knows how many scratches she’s made on her prison wall.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Wayward Children

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wayward Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266438) by [tarysande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarysande/pseuds/tarysande). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/wayward-children/Wayward%20Children.mp3).

 **Music:** "[Hallelujah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8AWFf7EAc4) by Jeff Buckley

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/wayward-children/Wayward%20Children.mp3) | 21 MB | 0:32:53  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/wayward-children/Wayward%20Children.m4b)  
  
| 43 MB | 0:32:53


End file.
